1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper for a speaker, and more particularly to a composite damper having an auxiliary fixing member that is capable of stabilizing sound quality of the speaker.
2. The Prior Arts
A damper for a speaker is mounted on an outer periphery of a voice coil of the speaker. In this way, it can prevent the voice coil from generating irregular jump upon energized with electricity, thereby obtaining a stable sound quality. However, the design of conventional dampers focuses on element connection not on improvement of elasticity; thereby the conventional dampers have an unstable sound quality. When the voice coil is vibrating, it vibrates not only in up and down directions but also in lateral direction. Accordingly, how to make the voice coil stable vibration has become an important issue that needs to be overcome.
An example of improved dampers having an auxiliary fixing member is illustrated in FIG. 6 of the attached drawings. Top and bottom surfaces of the damper each mounts with a fixing member (A), which comprises a first fixing ring (A1), a second fixing ring (A2), and a plurality of ribs (A3) connected between the first fixing ring (A1) and the second fixing ring (A2). The ribs (A3) has a corrugated surface coincided with a plurality of alternating concentric peaks and valleys on the damper, so that the fixing members (A) can be tightly mounted on the damper due to the structure. However, the damper and the fixing member (A) need to be separately molded and then are coupled with each other. It needs not only an additional production step with extra cost but also increases hardness of the damper due to the three-layer structure. Accordingly it has a relatively bad elasticity.
Since the conventional damper is made by single-piece material, once the speaker generates irregular jumps, it will result in a bad sound quality. Thus, it is desired to provide with a composite damper for a speaker, which is capable of solving the-defects of the conventional dampers, simplifying production process as well as reducing production cost.